Clones, Not A Good Thing
by Ali-Aphrodite
Summary: The Shadow Clones from the war are out of control. They're looking for something, and that just had to be a certain blue hedgehog. (Mini Story)
1. Running To the City

Sonic dozed off lightly under a tree near a cliff, the sun's rays lighting his cobalt blue fur and making his shoes seem even shinier than it really was. Slowly, his eyes opened to reveal seemingly glowing emeralds, which were filled with exhaustion. The blue hedgehog moved from his cramped position near the tree and stretched until his back made a loud popping sound. He tensed then relaxed before getting up and stretching once more.

It had been almost two months since the war, everything was starting to go back to normal. Well, as normal as his life can get.

A smile replaced his once tired look as he looked over the now fully repaired city. It had taken a lot out of him and the other two to cast that Chaos Control to fix the place anyways. Tails was so mad at him when he woke up. Apparently he had been sleeping for almost two weeks afterwards! It was pretty unnatural, so he guessed that the child genius had a reason to be mad at him.

Sighing, the blue hedgehog got ready to break into a run until-

RUSTLE, RUSTLE.

Within a second the hedgehog was in a battle position, ready to dodge the moment anyone that might want to attack came out of that bush. Blue ears strained to pinpoint the location of the noise, but it was in vain when a familiar face appeared before him.

"Shadow? Geez, you really scared me there!," Sonic studied the blank expression on the black and red hedgehog. That wasn't a look he had ever thought he would see on the ebony hedgehogs face. It was usually angry or irritated. When he realized his rival hadn't answered, he cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Shadow- AH!" without warning the hedgehog was roughly pinned against a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" Sonic practically screamed. The older hedgehog was leaning dangerously close to his face. Out of the corner of his eye he could see two more Shadows coming out of the forest. Wait a minute.

The hedgehog studied the hedgehog in front of him. His eyes weren't shining like they should. They were lust clouded and dull all at the same time. This was a clone! A memory of when he was in captivity flashed through his mind and his face immediately reddened.

'Oh he better not.' thought the hedgehog as his mind flooded with strategies to escape this unwanted situation.

When one finally came to him, the other clones had already grabbed his wrists and were pulling them over his head. The first one had nuzzled his face into Sonic's neck, lightly grazing his teeth against the bottom of the blue hedgehogs muzzle. He had found himself giving the clone more room, the fight slowly leaving him.

'You need to get out of there!' said the voice in his head as small kisses were planted along his collarbone.

'They might put you in one of those stinky old cells again!' That definitely brought him back to his senses. Although he definitely couldn't escape thier grasp, he could go along with hit for a few seconds and bring thier guard down.

With that in mind, Sonic leaned his head to the side giving more room to the one ki- no abusing his neck. After a few more seconds of this, the blue hedgehog braced himself for pain.

'Oh this better work,' he thought. Taking a deep breath, Sonic shoved himself against the one in front of him. That startled the ones that had held his wrists and made the first one fall to the ground. The blue hedgehog took the chance to jump off the cliff he was just sleeping near.

Using his speed he ran down the slope and brace himself to land on the ground with a spindash. The moment he landed the hedgehog charged towards the city. He would be able to lose the clones there.

Sonic made the mistake of glancing backwards, where one of the clones was in hot pursuit. 'Hot pursuit,' thought the hedgehog, nearly falling over as another memory flashed through his mind.

'I really need to get Tails to make a mind erasing device,' Sonic flipped over a car and dodged motorcycles as he raced through the streets leading towards the city entrance. Without another thought, the blue hedgehog nearly broke the sound barrier. When he got close to the center of his beloved city, Sonic dove into an alleyway. Quickly the hedgehog ran up one of the buildings and landed gracefully on the rooftop.

He relaxed a bit, panting slightly from the adrenaline rush.

"Faker?" with the fast reflexes he had, Sonic whipped around and punched the person who had spoken in the face.

Definitely a bad idea.


	2. Talk It Out

Chapter Two: Talk It Out

**Aurlim Lapalim: They are Infinite's clones, just lust driven, and the only thought they have is Sonic.**

O.O.O.O.O

After apologizing almost one hundred times, Sonic and Shadow sat on the edge of the building. The black hedgehog was tempted to push him off, but didn't. No need to attract attention.

"So what were you doing before you punched me in the face?" Sonic glared at his rival. He had already apologized and Shadow didn't seem to know what that is. Then his brain processed the question and he looked away.

He was torn between telling him, and just plain ignoring him.

Luckily he didn't have to make a decision for an explosion erupted to their left. Two widened pairs of eyes turned towards the source only to see… Shadow? The hedgehog on the ground picked up a car and threw it to the side like it was paper.

"What in the name of Chaos is that?" Shadow questioned beside him. He had already stood up from his sitting position and was narrowing his eyes at the figure. Sonic ignored his question still watching the scene in front of him. The other Shadow seemed to be looking for something- wait.

'Looking for… Oh sweet Chaos why me?' thought Sonic when it finally clicked. The clones were still looking for him, and they were causing havoc in the city.

"Well gotta go Shads! See you around!" without hesitation the blue hedgehog jumped off the building, running down the side before spin dashing and gracefully landing in the center of the street. He could hear someone yelling at people to evacuate but he didn't completely registered it.. HE needed to focus on the task in front of him.

"Hey Shadow!" he shouted. The first clone paused and dropped the park bench he was holding to turn and stare at him. The other clones behind the copy though, didn't even notice him. Sonic tapped his foot in slight irritation. He needed an idea and fast.

Suddenly, one came to him. Although he was going to have to ignore his pride for once.

He looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone there. Luckily. Sighing in irritation he got ready to put his plan to a start. Since the clones wanted him, he was going to make them work for it. Alot.

He forced a smirk and narrowed his eyes slightly. The blue hedgehog put a hand on his thigh all the while bending down.

"If you want it come and get it!" Sonic shouted. That definitely caught their attention.

All three clones stopped and turned towards him. He slowly brought his hand up his thigh to his hip as they got closer. When the clones got three feet away from him he made a mad dash for the hills outside of the city.

Glancing back, he could see the fake hedgehogs chasing after him, faces still blank. That was expected, what wasn't expected was that there was a fourth one. Which he immediately realized was the real one for he had the most confused face Sonic had ever seen on him.

Oh how he wished he had a camera.

Shadow's face turned into one of rage before he slammed into one of the copies. Then kicking the other one beside it in the face. Finally he sped into the side of the first one, who dodged the spin dash… just not the second one.

Sonic looked away from the scene behind him as Shadow tore the other hedgehogs body to shreds. Nearly five seconds later, the ebony hedgehog skated to the blue hedgehog's side, and he wasted no time in starting a conversation.

"That was uncalled for Shadow."

"Shut up Faker. Also what was that thing you pulled in the middle of the street?"

"Uh, I have no idea what youre talking about."

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are."

"Ugh, Shut up!"

** O.O.O.O.O**

**And that concludes the second chapter of Clones! Yeah, I know it was real short. I wrote this with only thirty minutes of free time. **

**Shut up, I have an excuse.**

**I was laughing the entire time I was writing this. Sonic doing something like that made me laugh so hard. I could imagine Sonic had to do this to the clones at one point. **

**See you later my beauties!**


	3. Help From The Fox

**Hello everyone! I know that I haven't uploaded a chapter in quite a long time, so I took about an hour to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own the Sonic The Hedgehog franchise or its characters. I only own the plot, the writing, and the ideas.**

"HEY YO, TAILS!" THE blue blur called out, jogging up to the front door of their house. Hearing the loud metal footsteps behind him signified that Shadow was right behind him. Fishing out the keys from the inside of his quills, Sonic opened the front door and jumped inside.

"Welcome to my house Shads!" Sonic announced, waving his hand in a dramatic motion. "Here is where all the magic happens," gleefully, the blue hedgehog almost skipped around the room, showing the bio hog all the amazing wonders of his and Tails' house.

"Didn't we come here to find the fox, hedgehog?" Shadow inquired, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the blue blur. They were wasting time. With all those copies of him on the loose, there would be a lot of hell to pay if something went wrong.

"Oh c'mon Shads! Just relax a little. I'm pretty sure Tails isn't here right now so we are going have to wait anyways." cerulean quills puffed up a little and the same position Shadow was in was copied by Sonic. Rolling his eyes, the agent marched over to the coffee table and sat down, his half-lidded eyes glaring at the blue blur in an annoyed fashion.

"Don't you have a way to contact him, even in cases of emergency?"

"Why would we need to do that? We can take care of ourselves." Shadow nearly smacked the blue idiot for being so stupid. He didn't see the necessity of having an 'In Case Of Emergencies' contact. Even if Sonic was the hero of Mobius he can't protect himself all the time.

"Having a contact in case of emergency is important in case you are in a situation where you can't protect yourself," Shadow muttered, still glaring at shining emerald green eyes. The blue blur's enthusiasm was contagious, especially to him. He would never admit that to the faker though. Adding fuel to the already massive ego wasn't good for anyone.

"Do you have an emergency contact Shads?" come to think of it, the biohog didn't have an emergency contact either. The dawn of realization that came onto his rivals face signified to him that he wasn't the only one in the wrong.

"Seems like we are both in the same place here, huh Shads?" the azure hedgehog leaned with his back on Shadow's arm and relaxed, placing his hands over his lap. Resisting the very irresistible urge to shove the blue blur off of this table, Shadow took the time to look around.

The living room consisted of two grey-scaled couches with two pillows in similar designs on each and one wooden coffee table placed in the center. There was an odd-looking flower located in the center, with a beam of sunlight placed directly over it. It was oddly captivating, as he felt he has seen it before.

Blinking repeatedly and looking away, Shadow examined the rest of the room. The walls were completely bare, no pictures from what he could see. The blue blur takes pictures with his friends almost every chance he receives, so why wouldn't any of them be on the walls? Or anywhere else for that matter.

He was about to ask where had all the pictures he had taken gone when he was suddenly yanked off his feet and dragged towards a door that seemed to be the one leading to the back door. Masking his surprise, Shadow scowled at the back of Sonic's head, yanking his hand out of his hold when they reached a place positioned behind the household.

"I just remembered that Tails' is on a working spree today! I forgot to check his lab!" speeding in without knocking, the door slammed open, startling said Kitsune and making him drop the tool that he was currently handling. With a loud bang, the tool hit the floor, Tails' fur puffing up as he looked around wildly for the intruders.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic waved and jogged up to the kitsune who pulled up his goggles and glared at him. "Sonic you promised you weren't going to bother me today! I told you-" the kit went on with his angry ramblings, blue ears pinning down as he smiled sheepishly at his little brother.

"This isn't the time for arguing." the deep voice of the Ultimate Lifeform cut clear throughout the laboratory. Both brothers turned towards the alien hybrid, who was glaring at the blue hedgehog with annoyance eminent. "Let's do what we came here to do and solve this problem before anything else happens." nearly growled the black hedgie. Sonic perked up with realization and looked towards Tails, who was still staring at Shadow in confusion. Mostly because he was there.

"What is he talking about Sonic? What are you guys doing?"

"Okay Tails, we need to talk."

AFTER A LENGTHY explanation of what was currently happening, Tails looked at the floor with his brow furrowed. "So what you are saying is, there are clones of Shadow out to get you," Tails looked at Sonic. "And you need my help to figure out why they are here, why they are after _you _specifically, and where they are coming from." Tails tapped his foot on the carpet and took a sip of his water bottle.

"Precisely," Shadow muttered, looking out the window. "Yup, that's pretty much it," Sonic added, grinning at his brother. "Do you think you could help us?" his head tipped to one side, his ears flopping one way as he looked at his brother innocently. Shadow had looked at him just as he did that and averted his eyes away from him, a slight heat forming in his cheeks.

Strange. Since that has never happened before.


	4. Chapter 4

"SO WHERE DID you first see them?" Tails asked, typing on his computer. When Sonic didn't answer, the kitsune looked at him confused. He was greeted with a red face and a confused looking Shadow.

"W-well… um… I was sitting on Emerald Peak… and I um," Sonic covered his face and took a deep breath. Why was he so hot all of a sudden?

"Why are you having so much trouble explaining hedgehog?" Sonic only seemed to get redder at his voice, making the biohog even more confused. This is was pretty unusual behavior. Shadow continued examining the blue hedgehog.

Sonic could feel the eyes of his rival examining him, which only made him more embarrassed. It was enough with one Shadow, but what happened during captivity was something that he always thought about.

'I really don't want to tell him this… it's not something that he needs to know... But he does need to know so he can help us with this problem.' intruded a voice in his head. He had forgotten that they can speak through Chaos Energy without actually using their mouths to speak.

'How about you just tell him so we can get this over with? The quicker the better hedgehog,' Shadow crossed his arms and turned away, getting more impatient by the minute. He had other things to do, so this needed to be taken care of as soon as possible.

"I… I was sitting on Emerald Peak… and then I saw Shadow or Clone Shadow come out of the bushes," he started, his face still redder than Knuckles fur. Shadow looked at him attentively, his interest piqued. It wasn't every day you get to see the renowned hero reduced to a blushing mess.

"Then… um… The clone pinned me against the tree and… um...," Sonic rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously, looking away from Shadow's shocked gaze. "And then the other ones also came out of the bushes and… tried to.. um…,"

"You don't need to continue that," Tails interrupted, his cheeks a little red. Shadow doing that to Sonic? The kitsune smacked his cheeks and went back to work; he was looking to solve the problem, not have these weird thoughts. Maybe he was hanging out with Amy and Rouge too much.

"You guys can leave now if you want. It might take a while for the tracker to find any abnormal energy sources or anything that shouldn't be there." He had been listening, even though he already got the information that he needed. Shadow stared at Sonic, his face also red. "We'll be back fox," Shadow announced, walking out while dragging Sonic with him.

SHADOW PUSHED SONIC AGAINST the wall and closed the door to the lab. He turned to Sonic with a fiery glare, his cheeks still red. He was a little annoyed that the faker hadn't told him that since it did have to do with him. Once he was sure they were alone outside, he looked at the blue hero.

"Faker-"

"Shadow I didn't want to tell you because it was embarrassing," Shadow's glare softened drastically at this revelation. The biohog sat down next to him with his legs crossed. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at Sonic, waiting for an explanation.

Sonic looked in Shadow's eyes, trying to find any hint of mocking, but he only found confusion and curiosity. The blue blur sighed and crossed his arms, sitting down as well. "During the war… when I was captive for those few months," he started, his leg starting to bounce up and down.

"Eggman told the clones to… make sure I didn't escape, and apparently they didn't want to hurt me. Too much anyways. So… since they didn't want to hurt me, they decided to use a different method," Sonic's leg stopped bouncing and he looked away, his body heating up. Shadow could feel something was happening with the Hero's energy, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"My Chaos Energy is mostly dark, at least that's what Tails told me, and your energy is mostly light," the black-furred ears perked up. How had he known? "They had some of your Chaos Energy in their system, and when Infinite made the clones, they used that to make them. They used that to make sure I stayed put when they were on guard."

"How?" Shadow's voice interfered.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"How did they control you?"

"Well…," Sonic crossed his arm and his leg started bouncing up and down once more. "They would send... these shocks of energy through me… and it wouldn't leave me paralyzed, but it…" the blue blur paused, looking down at the grass.

"It… it felt… really good…" Shadow tensed, his quills bristling a little at the confession. "Since I loved it so much I didn't even try to escape, just because I wanted it to happen again," emerald eyes shone with an emotion he couldn't recognize. Excitement, perhaps?

His ears picked up a beating sound, like something soft hitting against a hard surface repeatedly. 'What is that noise?' Sonic seemed to notice it as well since he also started looking around.

"Shadow, your tail is wagging."

The black hedgehog looked at his tail and looked back at Sonic with a confused expression. "You don't know what that means?" when rival shook his head no, Sonic rolled his eyes and stood up. "We'll talk about it later, but let's go back and check on Tails." Shadow copied him and stood up as well, going to open the door.

"Sonic, Shadow!" both hedgehogs turned around at the mention of their name. Knuckles ran up to them and paused, taking deep breaths before he stood up, looking at both of them with the most serious look they have ever seen on his face.

"There is something wrong with the Master Emerald!" he exclaimed, barging past them and going towards the kitsune, who was currently running back and forth between machines, talking to himself frantically.

"Tails!" the echidna shouted. "I'm already on it Knuckles! Can't you see I'm busy here?" he yelled back, not breaking his pace in any way.

"How did you guys not notice it? You're both Chaos users right?" Knuckles demanded, turning towards the two rivals.

"We were talking," Sonic answered quickly, looking away just at the same time as Shadow. Ignoring their red faces, Knuckles went to explain what was going on.

"The Master Emerald isn't being itself. It's just spiking up and down, and I don't know why!" he explained, still panicking about the safety of his emerald. Sonic was suddenly holding his chest, gasping in pain.

Everyone turned to look at him, Shadow grabbing him by his shoulders and standing the blue blur upright. "S-Shadow… I…" a gloved hand reached out to touch the other's chest, and a bright light filled the room.

What was left when the light died down wasn't what anyone had been expecting.


	5. Found A Quill And Then Got Knocked Out

TAILS ROLLED HIS EYES AT the bickering between Sonic and Shadow following him. Sonic had noticed that Shadow was flustered when they left and began teasing him. Doing such made Shadow furious furthermore starting back and forth banter. Both hedgehogs were equally riled up, signaling to the kitsune that it wouldn't be long until the fists came out.

"At least I don't scream when I-" Tails had glanced back in curiosity, wondering what the biohog was going to say when Sonic covered the mouth of the other, glaring at him with a red face.

"Sonic what is he talking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all! Oh look we're here!" the blue hero sped ahead of them and moved into the clearing where he had first encountered the clones. Ignoring the strange outburst, Tails ran after him, Shadow in pursuit as well.

They pushed passed the bushes they had seen Sonic go through and looked around.

There were trees all around the outer rim, shade covering almost the entire cliff except for a part of the edge. There were about three large rocks that he could see where placed around each other, and flowers scattered all over.

Rubies peered around the area for Sonic, only to find him squatting on a tree branch above him. "Faker get down from there," demanded the Ultimate Lifeform, crossing his arms and glaring upwards.

"No can do Shads," the blue blur replied, rubbing under his nose with one finger. "Can't have those copies tryna get me now can I?" he crossed his legs in a girlish manner and leaned backward, winking at him with a smug look.

"I found something!" interfered Tails, holding up a black quill with small red cubed particles hovering around it. Shadow raised an eye ridge at the quills similarity to his own, uncrossing his arm and putting a hand on his hip.

"Alright, I'm going back home so I can analyze this, and hopefully find a way to stop these clones chasing after you," the kit nodded at both hedgehogs and walked off towards his plane, taking off right after.

"So what now?" Sonic asked, jumping down to the grass next to him in a T-pose position.

"I'm not sure. Would you-" the sound of a stick breaking interrupted his thoughts, grabbing Sonic, shoving the blue blur him behind the biohog on instinct. It seems that the blue hedgehog also heard the noise, hence his silence to being protected.

Visibly tense, Shadow strained his ears for another noise, the silence making his anxiety flare up in all sorts of ways. Surely it was his imagination, but that couldn't be the case since the faker heard it as well. Sharp red eyes looked back towards Sonic, about to say that it was most likely just an animal.

But he wasn't there.

Where could the cerulean hedgehog have gone? The sound of hover shoes caught his attention, red eyes filling with an indescribable emotion. Anger, perhaps? His footwear activating, the Ultimate Lifeform somersaulting off the cliff; his reflex made him skate down the side of the cliff, his cold hard eyes locking onto his target.

He hadn't recalled the last time he had skated so fast, for the blue idiot of all things.

He easily caught up with the copy, thinking of a way to get Sonic without hurting him. Why did he care if he hurt him anyways? He's been through worse. Examining the blue hedgehog, he felt his Chaos Energy building up in a burning passion.

Sonic stayed in the arms of the clone, gone limp from the large bruise on his forehead. He almost looked peaceful; but they hurt him. Oh, they were going to pay dearly.

The black hedgehog sent such a heated glare the others way, that the copy stumbled, nearly dropping the blue hedgehog in its arms as it regained its balanced. Not hesitating with the distraction, Shadow jumped into the air, slamming the back of his shoes into the face of the other.

A still unconscious hero was thrown into the air making Shadow stop to catch him. A breath of relief escaping him when the hero landed in his arms safely. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about the faker getting hurt too bad. Although he would still have to explain the bruise to the hedgehog's brother.

His train of thought was interrupted when he was suddenly kicked into the wall of a building. He could hear the sounds of people screaming and yelling at each other to evacuate the area; but the splitting headache hit him full force, making him groan in pain.

Sitting up, the biohog scanned the area with his hyper-focused eyes, seeking the person who had struck him. Despite his eyes being blurry, and his head giving him a run for his money, Shadow noticed another version of himself staring at him.

Carrying Sonic.

Oh hell if he was going to let the copy take the faker. The Ultimate Lifeform got up, his glare was so heated that the nearby Mobians gasped in fear. He walked towards the fake, his teeth bared as growled.

Before the biotic Mobian could react, both hedgehogs were gone; the only thing that signified they hadn't teleported was the streak of gold going towards the left. His shoes activating, Shadow took off after them.

Why was he trying so hard to get the faker back? It wasn't like Sonic couldn't get by on his own. Shadow nearly flew next to the copy, knocking Sonic out of its hold. Grabbing the hero once again, Shadow charged into the woods.

He skated as fast as he could towards the house of a certain rabbit family, hoping they could at least help with Sonic's injury.

THE BLACK HEDGEHOG tapped his foot in an irritated manner, watching as Vanilla cleaned and placed a bandaid on the forehead of the blue hero.

He was worrying. But why?

He had been thinking about it the entire time that they had been here. He had been protecting Sonic, when the blue hedgehog could take care of himself.

_But he was unconscious. _

He can take care of himself when he wakes up.

_Your friends will be mad at you._

They aren't my friends; why should I care anyway?

_Because you care for Sonic. _

Sometimes he hated his voice of reason. Even though it was right.


End file.
